One of Those Days
by BigMamaKat
Summary: Carmen isn't having a great day. Owen isn't either judging by the state of his bike when he walks up to her trailer. Jurassic World, Owen/OC One Shot, Mature Content!


Carmen was having a very difficult day. She had been working at Jurassic World for the better part of a year now. Roughly the same amount of time since she last had sex. This island, with its many wonders, was limited in its dating possibilities and definitely did not have any kind of sex shop.

Today for whatever reason she felt hypersensitive, like her body was on fire. She had to change out of her pants into her white cotton bohemian skirt simply because of what the crotch hem was doing to her. The friction of her breasts in her bra from every breath she took was so bad she was to take her bra off. She tried to relax with a drink but it only served to make it worse.

Sitting on the balcony of her trailer, nobody around for miles, she let the warmth of the setting sun distract her momentarily before deciding to take care of things there and then. Leaning back in her beach chair, legs bent up, she let her skirt fall to expose her thick thighs. She scratched down her thighs and rubbed herself through her cotton panties before removing them and tossing them carelessly to the side. Her hands found her breasts and she pinched and rolled her nipples through her grey halter top.

After all, why rush it? The closest trailer to hers, Owen Grady's, was so far down the shoreline it was a dot in the distance. It's not like –

Carmen dropped her legs immediately and stilled. She heard the crunch of gravel of someone walking up from behind her. She took a deep breath, hoping they noticed nothing, and turned around. Owen was walking his motorcycle up the path to her trailer when he spotter her and smiled. She took a large gulp of her beer in the hopes that it would make her seem totally casual but that hope was crushed when she stood up and stumbled. She stopped and shut her eyes, groaning "Oh, yay" she lamented with a laugh. Her eyes snapped open when Owen chuckled. "Lets just pretend that that was totally intentional and charming, shall we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're just radiating grace." Owen parked his motorcycle and moved towards Carmen. He began to speak but not before Carmen noticed the state of his clothes; torn, filthy, and bloody.

"Holy shit, are you okay? What happened?" She grabbed the hand towel off the back of her chair and went up to Owen, dipping it in her water jug as she went, wasting no time in dabbing the blood off his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Actua-" Owen hissed and tried to pull back but Carmen held him firm and she proceeded gently. "Actually, that's why I came up here. I wiped out on my bike not too far from here and seems one of the tires is loose. I don't know how well I'd be able to make it to my place. Any chance you'd have some tools I could use?"

"Of course I do. Oh hell.." She looked down and noticed more blood on his knee and she knelt down with the towel still in hand. Her previous situation not exactly a distant memory she tried her hardest not to stare at his crotch, inches from her face. Instead she looked up at him as she spoke, "I'll grab my first aid while I'm at it. I doubt I have many bandages but I can at least clean it up." He looked down at her and coughed, nodding his reply as he tried to look away from her. As she stood up and moved into the trailer she realized her she looked. Her halter top began to fall with her constant motion and her very erect nipples were hard to miss through the thin grey material.

Carmen took a deep breath and moved to the closet to dig out the tool kit and first aid. She heard Owen move into the trailer door and she handed the tool box to him without looking back. He mumbled a 'thanks' and went to work on his bike. She wasn't exactly a stranger to Owen Grady; it's a little hard to be a stranger with anyone working full time on the island. But they never exactly hung out, either. Carmen would have loved to be a constant flirt with Owen but he just wasn't that kind of guy. A flirt, sure, but for all he liked to joke around he was a fairly serious guy when it came to being with women. A womanizer he was definitely not. _Not in his league, not in his league_ came the old chant in Carmen's head.

Grabbing a beer and the first aid, Carmen went out to join Owen at his motorcycle. He was already hard at work, front tire off and grunting in effort to somewhat straighten some bent pieces. She waited til he paused between tools to hand him a beer and sit next to him, opening the kit on her lap. Without a word she started on cleaning his knee and he stopped and stared at her.

"Thank you, Carmen." She stopped for a moment in slight surprise he remembered her name. Never the less, she looked up at him and smiled, standing up once she finished the leg to go fetch her own beer from beside her beach chair. She took some large sips from her beer as she walked back over to Owen, but his eyes stayed on her beach chair. "Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"I was just taking it easy, no worries. What's the point of working in paradise if the _working_ is all you do, right?"

"Hmm, I hear ya. It's good to relax here, all this quiet and space to yourself. At the end of the day it's nice to kick your.. shoes.. off." Carmen's eyes narrowed at Owen as he tried to suppress a smirk. Eventually she followed his line of sight back to her beach chair. Her beach chair, with a beige lace bra hanging from the arm rest and her panties on the ground beside it. To say she blushed would be an understatement.

"I-uh, well – Mayb – I just.." With a deep breath and a good chug of liquid courage she resolved not to make an embarrassing situation worse by doing something to make it awkward like jumping up to hide her already spotted undergarments. She resolved to not care. "Yes. You did interrupt something. I'm drinking, I'm at home, I'm alone, and this island couldn't possibly hold every man that looks like you so the options are a little slim. And now, completely unrelated to everything I just said, your shoulder is still bleeding and if you want me to clean it you're going to have to take off your shirt."

"Right.." Owen was at a total loss for words and so settled with just following her order, pulling his shirt up over his head and pretending not to notice the look in her eye as he picked up his tools and set back to work.

"Right.." Carmen repeated, fighting the urge to plant her face in her palms and hide away. "So.. The tire bent?"

"Not exactly.." Owen started. He proceeded to show her how a small spot had bent somewhat and how the breaks got stuck in another bend and more. On their own these problems wouldn't have been a big deal but put all together had started to make things difficult for Owen trying to push the bike back home. They got caught up talking, laughing, drinking and before too long Owen was finished his work and Carmen had finished cleaning his shoulder.

There they sat on the steps of Carmen's trailer, beers in hand, when a lull in the conversation prompted Owen to ask "Is this the first time we've talked? I feel like we've never seen each other before. Why is that.."

"I.. don't know. Different ends of the park, I guess? You run around with your posse of carnivores and I have my lovely peace loving vegetarians."

"So no predators allowed in the hippie commune, then."

"Mmm, sorry, nope. Not the best mix. We hippies generally don't like to be dinner."

"Do you hippies also have no dryers?" Owen asked with a smirk, nodding towards Carmen's still exposed underwear when he saw the look of confusion on her face. She laughed and jumped up, picking up the bra.

"No and they're obviously better air dried. Thank you very much, sir." She flung the bra at him, still laughing. He caught it and held it up to his chest as if it try it for size.

"I don't know if this is really my colour." Carmen nudged his shoulder as she sat back down beside him. He held it out to her chest, too, one eye shut as if trying to hang a painting. "Mmm nope, not yours either. It's official, you should never put this on again." He tossed it over his shoulder as he drank his beer.

"If I have many more days like this I might seriously consider that."

Owen's eyebrow shot up and his beer stopped before it could reach his lips. Carmen immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and started laughing. She stood up giggling and put some space between them.

"Oh, no no, nuh uh. What do you mean by that?" But Carmen would only shake her head. "Oh, come on!"

Carmen moved quickly back over to Owen's motorcycle, hoping his love for it would wrap him back up in another conversation.

"My brother had one for years but he never really showed me how it all runs. Would you show me?"

"Of course!" Owen readily replied. Carmen was immediately pleased with herself, thinking the change of topic had worked. "Take a seat, get a better view of everything."

Carmen happily complied and sat down after adjusting her skirt and realized what she had just done to herself. Her hands grabbing onto the handles tight as she shock of sitting down with nothing between her and the cold seat shot right through her. Owen came up behind her but instead of just showing her the gauges he sat down behind her.

Carmen's breath caught in her throat as the length of Owen's body pressed against her back as he sat down. A shiver broke through her as he spoke, "You've been on the edge this whole time." It wasn't a question. Her breath still escaping her she gave him as audible an answer as she could manage.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Owen leaned forward, folding his hands over hers on the handles, his move shifting his hips and rubbing them against Carmen's. Her reaction was instantaneous and completely out of her control. Her own hips rolled back to push against his and she let out a strangled moan from both him and the delicious friction of her expose clit against the seat.

"You've been on edge this whole time." He repeated. "Haven't you?" His tone commanded an answer this time. He rolled his hips slightly and again she reacted.

"Yes." She gasped. "I've been on fire all day, I – " She stopped, mildly embarrassed that she's already so undone by barely a touch.

"Go on." Came the soft yet firm words from behind her.

"I was already touching myself when you came up here with your bike." Owen let slip the softest groan and Carmen felt his cock jump through his pants. Carmen, without prompting, pushed her hips back to rub against him. Owen brought one hand off the handle and ran it up her arm, pulling her hair back and kissing her neck as his hand continued down and under her skirt.

"Let me apologize for the interruption.." His fingers pressed gently into her already slick folds. Carmen let out a breath of relief for finally getting the touch her body had been screaming for all afternoon. She wasted no time in pressing herself back into his chest and, turning her head up to see him, pulled his lips down to meet hers. Her hands reaching up behind her with her fingers through his hair, pulling him hard towards her, she kissed him hard and opened her legs wider. She _had_ been waiting all day, to be fair, and was not about the waste any more time.

As Owen kissed her hard Carmen reached for his other hand and brought it to her halter top, tucking his finger into the top hem. Moving quickly he tore down the top and exposed her breasts, rubbing and squeezing her nipples between his rough fingers. His other hand moved down off her clit, fingers pushing inside her starting off at an already quick pace. Carmen broke from the kiss, her head falling back onto Owen's shoulder as she let out a cry of ecstasy. Owen took the opportunity of their position to nip and suck at her neck, letting out a low growl as she rubbed her hips back and forth in an attempt at deeper friction.

"Fuck, 0wen don't stop!" Carmen called out in a tight voice. Her hands moved frantically now, grabbing her breast, clawing at Owen's thigh, grabbing any part of him she could reach. Owen sped up, pumping his fingers furiously fast and he heard Carmen's breath catch in her throat and felt her contract around him.

Owen having set the pace Carmen wasn't about to let it die down. Watching him out of the corner of her eye as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean she put just enough space between them to be able to reach back and undo his pants.

"You called me out on it," She said, her voice still thick from climax. "You've known what I want." She stood slightly, draping the top of her body over the bike as best as she could, and hiked her skirt up passed her hips. Another groan came from Owen as his hand immediately grabbed her ass in appreciation of the view before him. "So give it to me."

She heard Owen go quickly to action, losing his pants and placing himself back behind her. She felt him playfully teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock and tried to press herself back on to him, only to have him stop her and laugh.

"You've been sitting beside me all day with nothing on and I've been trying to picture this.. I'm gonna take my time to appreciate it." And with another pinch and a slap on her ass he slowly entered her, taking his sweet time putting in and taking out every inch. Carmen couldn't believe how sensitive she felt, every nerve completely raw as he moved in and out, surprised by how quickly another climax began to build. Just as she felt as if she could come so hard she'd have no control over herself Owen stopped, taking a deep shaky breath. She was completely unprepared for how he proceeded.. Fast and unbridled he pounded into her so hard the change of pace made her dizzy. Slow and steady had had it's amazing sensations but this was a creature all it's own. Every thrust hit the perfect spot, she couldn't stop the cries that escaped each time. She started screaming before she even realized she was making any sound.

"Fuck me, fuck me Owen! Oh fuck!" Feeling they were both so close Owen moved a hand and started working furiously on her clit. They both came hard, panting for breath and not moving a muscle. Carmen with her face pressed into the dash, Owen draped over her back, still inside her.

After who knows how long of sitting there catching their breath Carmen spoke first.

"Any time you feel like paying me a neighbourly visit, please feel free." She muttered contently into the dash. Warmth spread through her as Owen laughed into her back.

"Likewise."

They started to move up, fixing their clothes and standing. Carmen smiled at Owen but noticed he was already laughing. Wordlessly he pointed to one of the mirrors on his bike and Carmen moved closer to see what the big deal was. The second she saw her reflection she broke out into a fit of giggles. Turning back around, the bikes dash firmly imprinted across half of Carmen's face, she couldn't keep a straight face to save her life.

"What's the matter, I thought you loved your motorcycle." She said, laughter in her voice.

"Funny, I was under the impression that was a passion we shared."


End file.
